Swimming pool water filtration and pumping assemblies are commonly large and heavy. The pump and filter are generally housed in separate units connected by PVC piping. A licensed plumber or pool expert is generally required to configure the pump and filter and put them into operation. In addition, swimming pool filter elements are commonly complex and flimsy in construction, requiring special effort in cleaning and maintenance. The flimsy nature of filter elements also renders them susceptible to damage, should water-flow from the pump impinge upon them directly.